


Hickey

by XxRazorgirlxX



Category: Kid Flash/Robin - Fandom, Wally West/Dick Grayson - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRazorgirlxX/pseuds/XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Robin think they are alone but when you got Batman for a dad you're never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Young Justice :(

"Ouch, Kf don't bite so oh hard. You're, oh going to leave a mark again."

The two teens were having a little "fun" on Dick's bed in Bruce Wayne Manor.

The young speedster had the smaller boy pinned under him and spread across the queen size bed.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." said Wally as he continued to assault the other's neck, fully enjoying the cute sounds of Dick's whimpering.

"I've notice." Nip" It's hard to believe that 30 minutes ago you wouldn't even sit next to me, Ah" Robin sucked in his breath as Wally took off his shirt and started nipping down the pale chest.

"That's only because I thought that daddy Bat still had secret cameras all over the place. But once you told me that you finally convinced papa bat that you are a big boy and didn't need to be watched over. Well I couldn't even stop me if I tried."

Wally went back up to Dick's face and gave the younger one a tender kiss on the lips. The boy wonder looked beautiful, his pale yet blushed skin contracted with the maroon red sheets gave him a royal like aura and his flush expression with his beautiful baby blue eyes made him look like a fallen angel, An angel that had fallen into the hands of a red head devil.

The red haired boy continued his journey down the other's boy chest leaving love bites whenever he could. He wanted the whole world to know that this boy was his and anyone who valued their life would better not touch him. ( Not of course that Robin wouldn't let them, the boy wonder would probably beat them into a bloody pulp.)

Wally started getting more daring, he let his tongue travel further down to the boy's waistline.

"Oh Wally, ah ah no-not yet."

Wally immediately pulled back his face a little red and looked into the eyes of the other boy.

"Oh crap Rob, I'm sorry I went too far! You probably wanted to take it slow and now I've scared you and you don't want to see me ever again—"

Robin grabbed both sides of Wally's face with his hands and brought him down into a fiery kiss.

"No , it's not that." Dick wrapped his legs around the other waist and flipped them over so that he was the one on top of the red head. " I still haven't marked you."

Wally flashed a huge grin.

" I knew you were to submissive to be true."

The boy wonder's face was graced with a devilish smirk as he ripped open Wally's shirt open and attacked the tone , tanned body.

"Your turn."

1234

In the dark depths of the batcave Bruce and Alfred stood in front of a huge plasma screen watching the two boys enjoy their " alone time". Bruce told Dick that he would take down the cameras, he didn't say he'll take down all the cameras.

"Alfred, I'm going upstairs."

"Very well master Bruce."

Gotham's famous playboy got out of the cave, leaving Alfred alone.

Alfred walked across the Batcave to the nearest emergency phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Master Dick, I wish to inform you that Master Bruce is coming upstairs to your room. Yes well he didn't take down all of them…Master Dick please come down…I suggest that Master Wallace should—"

"Dick!"

And then the line went dead.

Alfred then did what any loyal butler would do.

He poured himself a cup of tea put some biscuits on a small plate, grabbed a chair and got ready to enjoy the show.


End file.
